


Drown the Sun

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Series: Watery Depths [6]
Category: Water - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smidge Of Angst, Sunshot Campaign, but with Water, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: A long time ago, the Sun betrayed Water and Water has never forgiven it. Now, there are humans dealing with their own Sun and Water will help them win.
Relationships: Water & Lan Yi
Series: Watery Depths [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Drown the Sun

_On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JxdStDdIFjXqTU0LKx-IDon8TrV4SvRv/view?usp=sharing)_

* * *

It had been millenia since Water had begged the Sun to help them get closer to the Moon and been torn apart as a result. This didn’t matter to Water. Thanks to the mercy and greatness of Moon, they had eternity to regather themselves and gain their revenge on the burning Sun. They were perhaps at a quarter of their previous strength, waxing and waning in tune with the strength of the Moon.

Their plan of completely and utterly dousing the light and heat of the Sun would hold for millenia yet, but Water heard whispers of another Sun that had tricked and destroyed and burned. This Sun was within their reach and they already knew where they could find some allies. 

Not so long ago, they had opened the way into a cave hidden within a mountain to two younglings and they had spoken of stopping their Sun from gaining an artifact of great power. Water had helped the one who called themselves Lan Yi keep it contained—maintaining her spirit and keeping her from fading away. Now, Lan Yi existed as part of them, after so long of sharing spirits such an outcome had been inevitable. 

Lan Yi provided guidance to the manners of humans and translated them in such a way that Water could understand. She gave context to the events that had happened in the past and those that were currently happening. Previously, Water had not paid any great attention to these, they had their own mission to carry out and the lives of men were not important. But any chance to bring down the Sun, even if it were not the Sun Water longed to destroy, was one that Water would gladly take. 

Now, those same two humans that Lan Yi had trusted were being attacked by the Xuanwu they had kept sheltered and secure, safe from the world and the world safe from it. It wasn’t a hard decision to help the two who fought against the Sun as opposed to the Xuanwu they had been tasked to keep captive. 

They swirled around the legs of the Xuanwu, inhibiting its movements so that it could not leave the pond Water kept it in or use its legs as weapons. Together, Lan Yi and Water helped the one called Wei Wuxian use and survive the Resentful Energy that radiated from the sword that had been a lock on the Xuanwu’s prison. The two of them were well used to such Energy and knew the techniques to subdue and control it.

Hardy as these two humans were, they could not fight such a being as the Xuanwu without injuries—even if they had been uninjured at the start of the battle, they would have struggled. Lan Yi used her spirit to focus healing energies on the two after the Xuanwu sank in death while Water worked to remove the taint spreading through them with the corpse of the Xuanwu and the lock being released. 

Farther out, Water kept watch on those that had escaped the prison and boosted their energy whenever the humans stopped to quench their thirst. These were all potential allies in the attack on their small Sun and Water would help them in whatever way they could. 

Elsewhere, they rippled with contentment and excitement. The Moon shone above and Water could feel its love. They wished the Sun hadn’t tricked them, that they could have gotten closer to the Moon, but this was enough for now. Perhaps after they had brought down the human’s Sun, and after they had drowned out their own Sun, they would have another chance to be close to their god.

* * *

With battles increasing and taking place away from gathering places of Water, Water and Lan Yi had to adapt to a different fighting style than either of them had used before. Water was everywhere, but hardly ever bothered extending their consciousness to the gatherings of themselves that were melded with other beings. Such an act would only cause pain and confusion in trying to separate who was who and the clamour of consciousnesses brought upon Water an experience that could only be described as a migraine.

Lan Yi guided sections of Water to create music and Water themself spread their consciousness into the small parts of them that lived inside all living beings. From within, Lan Yi and Water worked. Allies heard songs of strength and courage rushing through their blood while enemies heard music that weakened them and left them with no hope or will to fight. 

It was the kind of subtle fighting that Water had previously only used to hammer obedience into Earth and make them form the shapes Water desired—even then, the style was slightly different. Their music had never served such a purpose before, but Lan Yi showed Water how something as beautiful and wondrous as music could be used as a deadly weapon. She played with skilled accuracy despite the fact that she was used to playing a guqin and not the ripples and crashes Water used.

When the battle music failed, Water pulled themselves out of their enemies—refusing to grant their life-giving properties to those who fought on the side of the Sun. Air, ever playing the neutral part, desperately tried to keep those Water left going but was unable to fill both roles. Both Air and Water were needed to keep humans alive and Water’s hate of the Sun overrode the partnership they had held since their creation.

Even in a place that was as determinedly dry as the Nightless City—called such by Lan Yi, Water paid little attention to what humans called their homes—the human’s Sun could not escape the wrath of Water. They filtered into the beings humming with Resentful Energy and took control, playing music and draining themselves out of bodies so that all that was left were dry husks. Lan Yi calmed the Resentful Energy within to prevent the husks from continuing on despite their lack of life. 

Their allies glowed with strength and Spiritual Energy as Water and Lan Yi boosted them. The Warriors of the Sun fell to shining Avengers of Water, all of them unaware of the greater battle happening with the Elements. 

At the end of it all, Water claimed symbols of the human’s Sun and buried them in their depths. Only one branch of the Sun was safe from Water, and only because Wei Wuxian vouched for them along with Water’s own fondness for Fire—the Element belonging to the Sun but not a part of it. 

To those leaves on the branch, Water granted protection and the ability to create life from even the most stubborn of Earth—a practice Water had extensive experience in. Turnips and lotus roots were great fun to grow, they discovered and Lan Yi enjoyed playing soft music to calm the spirits of the exhausted but content humans that lived around a small, impossible, lotus pond.


End file.
